1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice recording and playback device that is capable of retrieving voice files that have been stored in a storage section, and to a control method therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
An IC recorder is generally known as a voice recording and playback device. An IC recorder converts recorded data that has been generated in accordance with a recording operation, to a specified voice file, and stores this voice file in a memory that is built in to the IC recorder or a memory card that can be removed from the IC recorder. At the time of playing back the voice file, the user selects the voice file they want and performs voice playback. If the recording operation is repeated, there will be many voice files stored in the memory, and it takes time for the user to locate the desired voice file.
In order to simplify a voice file retrieval operation, a method that uses calendar display is known. For example, with the IC recorder manufactured by Olympus Imaging disclosed in non-patent publication 1 below (PJ-25), it is possible to carry out a retrieval method that uses calendar display (calendar retrieval), and the retrieval method using calendar retrieval is described on page 56 of the user manual disclosed in non-patent publication 2 below. With this calendar retrieval, a calendar is displayed in month units, and if a voice file exists relating to a date in the selected month, a mark indicating that a voice file exists is displayed close to the display date (a numeral representing the day). Also, when performing data retrieval, such as image data, a date is specified and an image file is searched for on a calendar format retrieval screen having a matrix structure (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 8,015,500).    Non-patent literature 1: PJ-25 product promotion, [online], Olympus Imaging Ltd., [Search date, Apr. 24, 2013], Internet    (URL:http://olympus-imaging.jp/product/audio/pj25/index.html)    Non-patent literature 2: PJ-25 user manual, [online], Olympus Imaging Ltd., [Search date, Apr. 24, 2013], Internet    (URL:https://support.olympus.co.jp/jp/support/dlc/archive/man_pj25.pdf)